The thing about hero worship
by Sweet broken lullaby
Summary: Adel Tulba thinks he didn't have a chance with Dr. Derek Stiles. Tyler comforts him and offers to be Derek's substitute. But is it really true that Dr. Stiles have no feelings for Adel? Derek x Adel, Tyler x Adel. Ratings may change.


The thing about hero worship

Chapter 1: Was it a crush?

Caduceus was brimming with activity as usual- on the corridors people- mostly nurses and doctors were rushing busily- almost like ants marching to store their winter supplies- except their hurry had a slightly more noble cause. Saving people, a smile flitted in Adel Tulba's lips as he remembers their sole purpose- it has been a month since he has been assigned to Caduceus, and he finds himself liking the place already. Adel was carrying his newly bought notebook to study the methods Dr Chase had been teaching him, and honestly he was bubbling with excitement. He was slightly staring at the windows- remarking how blue the sky are when suddenly he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey Adel," Dr Derek Stiles was calling him, his lips curving in a smile. His hand settled comfortably on the new intern's shoulder- and Adel was too busy noticing that to listen to what he is talking about. To him, Dr Stiles was kind of like a hero- someone he can depend on, but the way his fingers were traveling on his shoulder unsettles him- it makes his stomach churns, but in a way that doesn't hurt like a stomachache, in a sense- it felt more like tickly, and very very odd. And his breathing was definitely faster.

Maybe he needs some medical checkup.

"Yeah, I just finished an operation. It was hard, but I'm glad I could manage it. Anyway, how's your studies with Tyler?-" Noticing the young trainee's blank eyes, Dr Stiles immediately nudges him at the shoulder and calls his name, "Adel."

As if shocked, Adel immediately leaves his reverie. What was he thinking, and to think that Dr. Stiles was speaking to him, how embarrassing. It sure didn't help that he spent the whole night to study the newest surgery method. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Stiles. I kind of lost my mind back there."

Dr. Stiles looked at him with genuine concern, before he did the impossible. He pressed their foreheads together, their nose almost touching. Adel was about to let out a yelp, before Stiles decided to smile and say, "Oh, no fever. I was worried, you seem to be working too hard lately."

Adel can't help but let his face blush a shade of red deeper. "I'm fine, really." He hopes it would convince the other man, but Dr. Stiles just shrugged.

"You know, Adel. I'm your sponsor here in Caduceus. And if you have any problem, you should consult me."

The brown irises were staring right to him, those eyes that seemed so compassionate and kind and gentle. Adel grinned and reply, "Of course, Dr. Stiles."

Their conversation was immediately interrupted when Angie came- looking displeased. Another moment, and she was scolding Dr. Stiles. "Doctor- you haven't write a report on the operation you just did just now. Geez, I wonder how long it would take to make you remember such details." Adel can't help but smile at that- whenever they're together, it seems like Dr. Stiles just reverted back to something more human, more child-like. Dr. Stiles, meanwhile was giving Angie a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll get straight to that. See you, Adel."

Angie gives him a friendly smile, and Adel immediately spoke up. "See you both soon."

He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling inside of him, whenever he saw them both- it felt weird. Kind of like pins prickling his chest, and it totally did not make any sense. He likes them both, so why does it makes him uneasy to see the both of them together?

Shoving the thoughts aside, he makes his way to the ward where Dr. Chase had told him to go to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Tyler Chase was sitting comfortably in the bench when Adel enters, an impish grin breaking through his face.

"What, Adel. Did you just meet Derek?"

That certainly caught Adel by surprise. "W-what? How did you know?" Did he just turn psychic or something? Some divine power like Healing Touch?

"Because you're having that delicious blush on your face. Excuse me for being so observant and privy to your so obvious man-crush." Dr. Chase replied flippantly, standing up and sliding his hands onto Adel's shoulder. Oddly- he didn't feel out of sorts when Dr Chase was touching him, unlike what he felt when Dr. Stiles pretty much touch his arms, or nudge him- hell, even his presence was enough to make him overwhelmed.

"A-a crush?" Adel spluttered out.

"Yep. Clear as the day."

"I- I don't know what to say." Adel wondered why Dr. Chase was eyeing him in such a strange manner, was that... pity?

"Too bad he and Angie looks like they're going to marry and have kids soon."

"What?" He surely never heard anything of that sort.

"Its not official yet, mind you. But they definitely got something going on, those guys did have something like sexual tension going on."

"I-I see." He said. He can't help it, they did look very good together.

"Oh shit, did I just make you cry?" Tyler asked worriedly.

And the thing is, Adel was actually crying. Hot tears were running from his eyes, freely. He feel a sort of jolting pain searing across him- except its more painful than a wound, because it can't really be treated.

Its really very shameful, to cry in front of Dr. Chase. The man in front of him looked positively guilty. He can't trouble anyone.

"I- I'm alright. Dr. Chase." His voice trembled as he struggled to speak amidst the gasps. Frankly, his chest felt suffocated. "D- don't mind me. You were just stating the obvious. I-"

Then, Adel's words were cut in the second he felt something pressed against his lips. Dr. Chase was kissing him?

"Adel, forget Derek. Be with me."


End file.
